sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
News UK November 2007
Government to fund more asset transfer projects - a new target of 80 areas within two years, November 29 Communities and Local Government, November 29 topic *Government publishes Thames Gateway Delivery Plan, November 29 Communities and Local Government, November 29 topic *Poll shows people prefer public transport to roadbuilding, November 28 Campaign for Better Transport, November 28 topic *Planning Bill published, November 27 Communities and Local Government, November 27, Planning Bill - 2007-08, www.parliament.uk topic *London 2012 outlines the sustainability framework to drive its plans in the preparation, staging and legacy of the Games in 2012., November 26 London 2012, November 26 topic, place *Thames Gateway report shows big gaps in real progress, November 26. Campaign to Protect Rural England, November 26 A particularly poor record in green space management presents a powerful challenge to the Thames Gateway Parklands project. topic *Government plans 'one stop shop' for greener homes, November 18 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, November 18 The Green Homes Service is intended to provide a single point people can contact for a home energy audit plus advice on how they can save water, reduce waste, green their travel, and connect to grants and offers from energy companies. The Energy Saving Trust is to get more than £100 million in government funding to build the existing energy advice service to become a proactive Green Homes Service rolled out nationwide by 2011, based on a regional network of 'one stop shops'. topic *Defra consults on a Third Sector strategy, November 16 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, November 16 Consultations - Closing date: 2008-02-22 A Defra Third Sector Strategy – a consultation on emerging issues and options, Defra topic *Public unaware that most milk, dairy products and pork from GM, November 16 Soil Association, November 16 topic *Climate Change Bill published, November 15. Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, November 15 According to Defra the bill includes "A new system of annual open and transparent reporting to Parliament. The Committee on Climate Change will provide an independent progress report to which the Government must respond. This will ensure the Government is held to account every year on its progress towards each five year carbon budget and the 2020 and 2050 targets." topic *Green Fiscal Commission launched to "break the political logjam on green fiscal reform." November 14 Green Fiscal Commission, November 14 topic *Mayor announces ten new hydrogen powered buses will join London's bus fleet by 2010, November 13 Greater London Authority, November 13 topic, topic *London’s council leaders approve a Bill that will seek to ban the distribution of free, throw away shopping bags in the capital, November 13 London Councils, November 13 place, topic *95 per cent of more than 11,000 public respondents' to a Government consultation, are opposed to Government proposals to grow GM crops alongside conventional and organic. "It is bizarre that the Government is now talking of providing strong evidence for its proposals. It should have done this in the first place. The consultation has been a complete charade." FoE, November 8. A legal opinion for Friends of the Earth by two of the UK's leading European law specialists also found the DEFRA proposals to be fundamentally flawed and incompatible with EU law. Friends of the Earth, November 8 topic *Local Transport Bill aims to benefit bus passengers - new Passenger Champion to be created, November 8 Department for Transport, November 8 topic *Household brands accused of "cooking the climate" as British government prepares for climate summit, November 8. A Greenpeace investigation reveals how a handful of the UK's best known brands are complicit in the destruction of Indonesia's peat swamp forest to feed an explosion in global demand for palm oil. Greenpeace, November 8 *Government unveils thirteen sub-regions that will potentially receive new powers to collaborate, via Multi-Area Agreements, November 7 Communities and Local Government, November 7 *Greenpeace lawyers examining the possibility of going back to court to challenge the government's second consultation on nuclear power, November 6 Greenpeace, November 6 topic *Being ‘green’ now the socially acceptable norm, November 2 Department for Environment, Food and Rural Affairs, November 2 topic *Isle of Wight: Plan to become world's greenest island by harnessing energy from wind, tides and farmyard waste, November 2 The Guardian, November 2 place *'Rebound Effects' threaten success of UK climate policy, November 1 UK Energy Research Centre, November 1 topic References 11